For All Eternity
by nessabutterfly
Summary: It's the story of their lives- meeting and falling in love over and over again.  But even being reborn and losing their memories can't keep Usagi and Mamoru from finding true love in each other's arms.


"Hey Lump Head, why don't you get a new hair style?"

The petite girl looked up from her secret place in the private garden to see who this rude intruder was. Sitting atop the garden wall was a tall, dark-haired, and absolutely breathtaking man.

"They're called odango, you—" she paused, searching for the right word. "You baka!" The man seemed taken aback by the harsh words the petite beauty was spitting at him, but he remained still, allowing her to continue her tirade. "And for your information, odango have been the traditional hairstyle of the Lunar Royal Family for centuries."

"Royal hairstyle, huh?" he asked, jumping down from the wall to stand before her. "And you are royalty in which way? Fourth cousin of the queen twice removed?" He laughed and plucked up one of the long tails hanging from the perfectly arranged odango.

Rage filled her delicate features as the wisp of a girl rose up to her full height of four feet eleven inches. Grabbing her hair away from the intruder, she reached up and poked a finger into his chest as she began to "educate" him on her station. "I'll have you know that I am none other than Queen Serenity's only daughter, Princess Serenity. And as the princess, I can summon the entire royal guard to have you removed from my private garden: executed if I desired, Mr…"

"Endymion. Prince Endymion," He finished for her. Serenity's expression betrayed her surprise and she let the accusing finger drop from his chest. Taking a seat on the bench, Serenity had occupied only moments earlier, Endymion sighed ad offered her a smile that made up for the intrusion and almost erased his insults from her mind.

"I am Prince Endymion," he repeated with a kind smile, patting the bench beside him. As Serenity cautiously sat down, he continued, "I am the crown prince of earth, protector of the Golden Crystal. I heard that the lovely princess of the moon was having a birthday ball and I came to see if she was really as beautiful as the legends claim. But when I arrived, she was nowhere to be found. While the other planetary princesses and lunarian girls were quite charming, I could not very well go back to earth without meeting the princess."

"Oh," gasped Serenity, placing her slender fingers on her crimson face. "So you already—"

"I suspected, but I was not certain." Kneeling before her, he gently took her hand and kissed the back. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance, your highness, Princess Serenity."

With a nod, she motioned for him to rise and returned, "As am I, Prince Endymion."

Forgiveness granted, Serenity engaged the prince in conversation about his planet. The blue-green orb had always fascinated her and she had never been granted the opportunity to converse at length with an earth human before.

Time passed quickly before Serenity realized that she had neglected her guests for far too long. She sent Endymion back the way he had come and hurried into the palace through her own chambers. When Serenity entered the ballroom by way of the grand staircase a few minutes later, Endymion stood by, ready to claim a dance. With difficulty, he allowed other princes and gentlemen to steal her away, but always he reclaimed her after a quick turn on the dance floor.

Late in the evening, when Serenity had finally bid goodnight to the last of her guests, she called Endymion to her side. Leading him through silent corridors, she finally reached her destination: a secluded balcony with a perfect view of the earth.

"Endymion," she whispered, careful not to disturb the stillness of the night. "I," she paused, uncertain if she should say the words that burned on her tongue. She wrung her hands nervously before plunging them into her pockets. When her fingers brushed against a cool and smooth object, she had her answer. "Endymion," she began again with courage in her voice. "I want to give you something." She drew the treasure from her pocket and placed it in his waiting hand.

Endymion accepted the gift, instantly understanding that it was her most treasured possession. With careful fingers, he lifted the cover of the small, golden star. From the outside it looked like a locket, but the moment he opened it, the air was filled with the strains of a hauntingly sweet melody. He was certain it would be burned into his mind from that moment on.

Serenity leaned towards him and pointed at the locket. "It's also a watch," she began. "That moon is the second hand. I hope it will remind you of me."

Endymion looked from Serenity's glittering blue eyes to the crescent moon that was slowly spinning around the face of the watch. "Forever, Serenity. I promise that whenever I look at this watch, whenever I hear this song, I will think of you." He leaned down to place a tender kiss on her lips before whispering, "For all eternity."

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

"Get a new hairstyle, lump head."

The tiny blond stopped mid-stride, her tiny hands balling into tight fists at her sides. "They're called odango. O-dan-go!" As the girl spun around to face her mocker, she was surprised to see the guy from the Crown Parlor; the guy who had been hanging around with Motoki—her Motoki.

The man laughed at the anger burning through her fair skin and replied, "Fine, then get a new hairstyle, Odango Atama!"

"Oh!" The girl was just seething now. "You—why don't you get a new jacket then, baka!" With a final harrumph, she threw her head back and stalked away from him, nearly tripping over a fire hydrant as she went.

When she was out of sight, he sank into a chair, reaching into his pocket for his watch. He fumbled with the cover, suddenly desperate to open it. When the delicate tune finally tinkled from the tiny golden star, he gasped, realizing that he had been holding his breath. The image of a beautiful princess filled his mind and overtook his senses. He could hear her soft breath and the fluttering of her heart over the quiet music. And though it was a warm, sunny day, his skin tingled with a cool night breeze. A delicate floral vanilla scent hung in the air, and he could taste a lingering sweetness on his lips.

It was the same every time he opened the locket; like she was begging him to remember her. But who was she? As far as he knew, he had never met her. And even stranger, why did he have this overwhelming desire to open the locket every time he saw the odango girl? Other than her long, flowing, golden pigtails, the two had nothing in common. The pigtails—if he could just get her to change her hair, maybe this would stop. The moment the thought occurred to him, the song's last note played, and the lid mysteriously closed itself. 

X X X X X X X X

"Get lost, baka!"

As the twin ponytails drifted around the corner, Mamoru sank down onto a nearby park bench and reached into his pocket. Their teasing had become like a strange mating ritual over the last six months, he mused as he flipped open the watch. Now when he listened to the mysterious song, Usagi's face appeared beside that of the unknown princess. They looked very alike—almost like twins. A part of him liked to think that his sweet little Odango Atama really was a princess. There was definitely something unearthly about the girl. With a sigh and a smile, Mamoru slipped the now-silent watch back into his pocket.

X X X X X X X X

Usagi paused as soon as she had rounded the corner. Often when she had an encounter with Mamoru, she would hear a hauntingly familiar tune as she left. Sure enough, it was playing again today. Peeking carefully around the corner of the brick wall that was her refuge, Usagi saw Mamoru holding an ornate golden pocket watch in his hand. It was in the shape of a star, and seemed to be the source of the music. Glancing up at Mamoru's face, Usagi saw something that surprised her—a look of peace and contentment. She searched her memories and could not remember, even one time, when Mamoru's face had shown any positive expression. Usually it was filled with anger or cruel humour, or sometimes with a look of despair, but certainly never this peace. And yet, though she was certain that she had never seen this expression on Mamoru before, it seemed mysteriously familiar.

As Usagi walked away from the park, her spirit was lifted. Though she openly referred to Mamoru as her worst enemy, her heart was glad to see him happy. She secretly worried about his well being when she caught him in one of his blue moods.

X X X X X X X X

Sailor Moon knelt over Tuxedo Kamen as he gasped for air, one hand clutching at his wounded chest. Her head reeled at the thought that Mamoru, her sworn enemy, was indeed Tuxedo Kamen. Trying to push all of her confusion and feelings aside, she focused on his injury. This man, who had been by her side, protecting and caring for her for months, was injured. As she checked him over, trying to assess the seriousness of his injury, one crystal tear escaped from the corner of her eye, sliding silently down her cheek.

Suddenly the tear began to shine brightly, and the rainbow crystals they had been seeking for months all collided before her with a bright flash. Instinctively, Sailor Moon reached forward and took hold of the shining crystal hovering in front of her face.

In an instant, her fuku was transformed into a shimmering white dress, sparkling with golden trim. Usagi was still looking down at herself in wonder when Tuxedo Kamen forced open a weary eye. "Princess," he gasped, struggling to sit up. Pain numbed his thoughts, but as he stared up at his mysterious princess, he unconsciously forced a hand into his pocked at flipped the lid off of the star locket.

Ginzuishou in hand, the delicate music was finally able to fully penetrate Sailor Moon, or rather, Serenity's thoughts. Note by note, her memories of her life on the moon filled her consciousness. When she was caught up to the present, she looked down at her prince with a gasp. "Endymion!" she cried, pulling his limp body into her arms. His tuxedo had been transformed into Prince Endymion's

armor, but still his wound remained.

Straining her petite frame, she pulled his torso into her lap, ignoring the crimson blood that stained her dress. "No," she sobbed. "No, Endymion. You cannot die now. Not when I've just found you again." In her pain, Serenity laid her head down on his shoulder, weeping on her long-forgotten lover.  
>"Serenity." The voice was but a whisper as Endymion struggled to remain conscious. Acting with an energy born from love, Endymion lifted his hand from his pocket and placed the star locket into Serenity's lap. "Remember me," he said with the last of his strength.<p>

She clutched the locket in one hand and ran the fingers of the other down his face. "Forever, Endymion. Whenever I look at this locket, or hear this song, I will think of you." She let out a heart-breaking sob as he slipped into unconsciousness. Kissing her lover's soft, warm lips for the first time in one thousand years, she looked from the locket to his face and whispered, "For all eternity."

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

"And Mamoru?" questioned Usagi fiercely. "Will he remember me?"

Luna sadly shook her head, explaining that even if she were able to revive the other senshi's memories of their secret lives, she did not have the power to awaken Tuxedo Kamen or Prince Endymion inside of Mamoru.

"But Luna," wailed Usagi miserably. "How can I fight without Tuxedo Kamen by my side? He's the only thing that keeps me going when I want to give up. And more to the point, how can I live, how can I survive, without my Mamo-chan?"

"Come now Usagi," chastised the feline. "He fell in love with you once—twice actually. Surely he can do it again." Luna hoped onto her charge's shoulder and swiped at one of her tears with a gentle paw. "But Usagi," she reminded. I did awaken you to fight a youma. Can we continue this conversation after you've finished him off?"

"Right!" nodded Usagi with new determination in her eyes. "Moon prism power make up," she shouted as she grasped the broach Luna had laid at her feet. Once her transformation was complete, Sailor Moon looked down at her fuku, a wave of memories washing over her. She was the champion of love and justice. It was her job to right wrongs and triumph over evil n the name of the moon! Her troubles forgotten, Sailor Moon raced off to fight the new youma. 

X X X X X X X X

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi gasped as she ran past the large window of the Crown Parlour. Her heart threatened to beat out of her chest as she skidded to a stop before the double doors that led into the ice cream parlour and arcade.

Standing motionless, Usagi debated her course of action. Surely Luna had been wrong about his memory. She and her Mamo-chan we destined to be together. There was no way he could forget her. And yet, if he had, it might just break her heart. Discouraged, Usagi turned to walk away, not certain her heart could handle his rejection.

But Luna's reminder that Mamoru had fallen in love with her twice already stopped her retreat. Their love really was destined to be—she knew it. Her Mamo-chan would fall in love with her again. He had to

The memory of a sweet kiss from her beloved helped Usagi to wear a natural smile as she entered the café. Strolling casually up to the bar, she hopped up onto the stool next to where Mamoru sat chatting with the server.

"Hi Motoki, hi Mamoru," she said casually.

Mamoru turned to look at Usagi, cocking his head to the side as he studied her. "Do I know you?" he finally asked.

She was about to answer when Motoki cut in, "Hi. It's Usagi, isn't it?" When she nodded, he continued, "You might have met her once or twice, Chiba. Though she's usually glued to the Sailor V game in the arcade."

"No," returned Mamoru. "I definitely would have remembered a lump head like her."

Not able to check her fury in time, Usagi burst out, "They're not lumps, baka, they're—"

"Odango," he finished for her.

Usagi stared at Mamoru, her eyes filled with hope. He remembered! It was all coming back! "Mamo-chan?" she whispered to him.

"What are you talking about, Odango Atama?" he hissed. "You're such a weird girl. Please go away."

"Gomen," Usagi apologized quickly as she hopped down from her stool and rushed out of the café. Tears filled her eyes and she was grateful that she knew her way home from the Crown better than any other place, because she could not have seen through the veil of tears if she had to.

"My Mamo-chan," she grieved, hiccuping the words. "He doesn't remember me." 

X X X X X X X X

"I guess this means he only loved you because he knew he was supposed to," joked Rei from her seat across the booth from Usagi.

"Rei, you meany!" Usagi wailed before drowning her sorrows in an extra-large chocolate milkshake.

The other four senshi's memories had been restored about a month earlier, and life had nearly returned to normal. Makoto nudged Rei in the ribs while Minako tried to share her wisdom as the goddess of love. "Usagi," she began gently. "I wonder if Mamoru is not falling in love with you because you're being a little too—"

"Overbearing, in your face, pushy, annoying!" Rei spit out before Makoto could stop her.

"Think about it, Usagi-chan," Ami picked up Minako's line of reasoning. "Last time you fell in love, you and Mamoru teased and flirted for months. Give him some time and let him realize he loves you on his own."

Usagi sighed and poked her straw at the last few drops of liquid remaining in her cup. Maybe her friends were right, but she had been so sure that Mamoru would have remembered her by now. 

X X X X X X X X

"Odango Atama!" Mamoru called to her retreating back, but she did not stop. "Please come back. I'm sorry, Usagi."

At the sound of her name, Usagi stopped and turned to face her former lover. She did not move towards him but, rather, stood frozen and stared at him. This was the first time he had used her name in the six months since he had lost his memory.

"Usagi?" Mamoru whispered uncertainly as he slowly approached the statue-like girl. He was surprised to see tears on her cheeks when he finally reached her. "You're crying," he stated simply, reaching up to brush away her tears. Usagi still stood motionless, holding her breath for fear that she was dreaming. "I'm sorry Usagi. I really didn't mean to hurt you," he stated awkwardly, staring down at his toes. "I—I really don't hate you. In fact, I—"

Usagi stared into Mamoru's eyes as they filled with a warmth and kindness he had worked hard to hide. She had seen fleeting glimpses of these emotions over the last few months, but now, did she dare hope that she saw what she thought? Though anyone else would have missed it, Usagi was certain now.

"Mamo-chan?" she whispered, and the cry of her heart was immediately answered by his desperate response. "Usako," he moaned as he pulled her into his arms.

Love. What Usagi had been longing for over the last six months was finally on the face of her beloved Mamo-chan.

When he finally pulled away and looked into Usagi's eyes, he cocked his head to the side and said, "You'll think I'm silly, but I have the strangest feeling I've done this before."

Usagi just shook her head and reached up for his face, kissing him soundly. When he had recovered from the shock, she pulled the star locket from her pocket and placed it in his hand. Carefully lifting the lid, she looked up into his eyes and whispered, "You have." 


End file.
